Just a kid from Brooklyn
by Areli iero
Summary: Recuerdos e historia de Steve Rogers desde un nuevo punto de vista.


Pocas personas me han conocido a lo largo de mi vida y al decir "mi vida" me refiero a mí sin el suero, sin el uniforme. Siendo únicamente Steve Rogers.

Durante el cambio proveniente del proyecto Rebirth al que accedí a ser parte, estuvieron presentes muchas personas, entre ellas Howard y Peggy. Pero incluso ellos no me conocían del todo. Demoré en darme cuenta de ello y fue muy lógico cuando lo analicé luego de tantos años.

Mi infancia fue bastante usual para la época, pero toda una rareza para la actualidad. Mis padres murieron, ofreciendo su vida en la guerra, ofreciéndola por un bien más grande para mi comprensión. Lo hicieron para que yo estuviese en un mundo mejor, más tolerante y con mejores ideales. Ahora yo lucho por una misma meta, pero en ese entonces no lo sabía. Mi empeño al entrar al ejército fue simplemente eso, una terquedad. Deseaba con todo mi ser en transformarme a mí mismo en algo diferente a lo que ya era. Estaba harto de que pasasen sobre mí, de ser un enclenque que nadie tiene la molestia de siquiera mirar o de hacerlo, dirigirme su lástima.

Amé a Peggy como se ama a un primer amor. Uno que jamás dura y jamás se hará realidad. El más inocente y puro amor, uno de los más estúpidos. Pero no, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Gracias a ella conocí un nuevo lado de mí, el que entrega sin esperar nada a cambio. Ese nuevo lado que debía abrazar y reconocer como un nuevo yo, el que siempre quise ser.

Pero se sintió... diferente...

Extrañaba al pequeño y débil Yo. A pesar del odio que alguna vez me tuve, odié más que ahora fuese aceptado por algo que no era.

Luché por nivelar estas nuevas sensaciones, de aceptarme y de lograr que a mi alrededor no me mirasen sólo como el Capitán América. Un símbolo.

Sólo hubo una persona que estuvo ahí y también sufrió algo similar a mí. Alguien que también se escondía, que llegó a odiar el ser como era, pero que me demostró que todo era posible y no es vergonzoso ser quien eres.

Esa persona estuvo conmigo en las buenas y malas. Parecía que lo tuviese todo. Me apoyó y acogió en su casa cuando mi familia había muerto. Jugábamos hasta el atardecer y me defendía de quienes quisiesen golpearme. La escuela era toda una aventura a su lado. Largas pláticas se llevaban a cabo al anochecer, a veces desde lo más trivial como el extraño escaseo de chocolate hasta la misma guerra. Anhelábamos ayudar a otros, que no sufrieran al igual que nosotros.

Nos habíamos prometido entrar un día al ejército.

No voy a negarlo, mi amigo era alguien apuesto. Por ello mismo no entendía la razón por la cual no conseguía ninguna cita. Es decir, conmigo era bastante obvio. Aunque su familia se diera la tarea de cumplir con mis necesidades básicas, seguía siendo un esqueleto andante con demasiadas enfermedades para un niño.

Por un tiempo creí que era mi culpa, que yo alejaba a sus citas. Con la cálida sonrisa de siempre me reconfortó. Dijo que no era yo quien estaba "mal", sino él. No lo entendí en ese momento y es que siempre me trató como alguien pequeño a pesar de tener la misma edad. No lo comprendí ni aunque le escuché confesar su secreto a Bucky.

— No tiene nada de malo, pero si quieres evitarte problemas no deberías mencionarlo. Sal con una niña de vez en cuando. Yo puedo conseguirte alguna. Si alguien pregunta, sólo di que no era la indicada.

— Pero eso sería mentir, Buck.

— Intento cuidarlos a ambos, Arnie. Steve es el blanco principal de los abusivos de la escuela. No puedo estar todo el tiempo con él.

— De acuerdo... Hagámoslo por él.

— Cuando logremos ir a la guerra debemos asegurarnos de que nadie lo moleste aquí.

— Sino se las verán con ambos.

No sabía cómo sentirme. Bucky no me creía capaz de pelear. Decía que siempre sabía cómo meterme en problemas, pero no cómo terminarlos. En ocasiones le veía de pie tras los basureros, esperando a que me dieran el primer golpe y después intervenía. Sólo así aprendería a no meterme con alguien más grande y fuerte que yo. Arnie era todo lo contrario, incluso aunque no hubiese una provocación, él iniciaba la pelea para defenderme.

Cada uno tenía su método, pero ambos cuidaban de mí.

Bucky era mi hermano mayor. Ese que también te molesta y golpea, que se olvida de ti cuando aparece una chica y después se disculpa por abandonarte. Arnie era diferente, era como un mentor. Yo quería ser como ambos. Tener la misma confianza de Bucky, pero la bondad de Arnie.

Tal vez pedía demasiado.

Por eso mismo fue un gran shock el conocer la verdad. Fue tan obvio cuando nos llegó la adolescencia. Bucky ya lo sabía y nunca me lo dijo hasta que lo notara por mí mismo.

Conocía los besos, al menos los había visto. Repetidas veces tuve que esperar a que Bucky terminase de besuquearse con alguna chica para que me llevase a casa. Era incómodo, pero no le tenía celos. Yo quería a la persona indicada, no como él que conseguía a quien sea.

Arnie era más discreto. Le coqueteaban, pero no se apartaba de mi lado como lo hacía Buck. La culpa me inundaba de nuevo, pensaba que yo era una carga y que por mí no se divertía.

Gran error.

Bucky me envió una vez por él, saldríamos a arrojar rocas y después a cenar en su casa. La madre de Arnie me dejó pasar, dijo que estudiaba con alguien de nuestra escuela. Me pareció muy extraño, no teníamos ningún examen próximo y tanto él como Buck jamás dedicaban una tarde al estudio.

Debí tocar la puerta, pero con tantos años de confianza parecía algo irrelevante.

No tuve nada que decir. Creo que permanecí boquiabierto unos segundos hasta que huí. Le conté a Buck lo que sucedía, que Arnie se estaba besando... con un hombre.

Él rió y me molestó por no haberme enterado antes. Me explicó de la forma más simple posible que a algunas personas no les gustan otras de la manera "normal". Fue una conversación vergonzosa, pero fue peor cuando hablé con Arnie.

Tuve que disculparme y me di cuenta de que él estaba más apenado que yo. Sabía la manera en cómo lo veía, cómo lo admiraba a él y a Bucky. No querían defraudar a su hermano menor.

Con el tiempo lo acepté y me acostumbre a que ambos hablaran de sus conquistas. Para Arnie fue un alivio el que yo lo supiera, era evidente que había mantenido una carga pesada por tantos años. Pero ahora era él mismo.

Continuó ocultándolo para entrar al ejército, pero las dos personas más importantes ya lo sabían y lo aceptaban. Era libre.

En cambio yo, continuaba preso en mi cuerpo.

Incluso con el suero, no me sentía yo mismo. En mi época nunca lo sentí. Pensaba que con Peggy a mi lado lo sería, pero muy en el fondo supe que no estaba enamorada de mí por completo.

Ahora en una nueva época, la incomodidad me persigue, jamás se esfuma.

Peggy continuó con su vida, se casó y francamente me alegré por ella. Fue la primera persona a la que busqué luego de que me descongelaran. Después fue a Arnie, ya que Bucky había perecido en aquella caída de tren.

No esperaba verle como lo encontré. Estaba algo descuidado, menos cabello y algo de peso extra, pero mantenía la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando me veía llegar. Me seguía mirando como a aquel chico de Brooklyn que no se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que siempre fue.

También conocí a su pareja, Michael. Jamás vi a dos personas tan amorosas. Hablamos por horas, me contaron no sólo de su historia, sino de lo ocurrido en cada década. Estaba realmente feliz por ellos y de que ahora fuesen un poco más aceptadas las relaciones con personas del mismo sexo.

Pero aún así me sentía solo.

Por supuesto SHIELD se encargó de mantenerme ocupado. Sino eran ellos, era mi nuevo equipo, Los Vengadores.

Me rendí a la idea de que ese "alguien" apareciera de la nada. Incluso estuve abierto a la opción de tener citas, pero continuaban rechazándome o atraía a las personas equivocadas, las mismas que sólo veían en mí al Capitán América.

Me despedí del anhelo de casarme y tener una gran familia. Aquel hombre que lo había deseado quedó congelado en el hielo.

Este era un nuevo Yo. Incluso me sorprendí de mí mismo cuando Clint insinuó que necesitaba de una chica. Respondí de forma natural: ¿Por qué una chica?

Y ahí lo supe. Había cambiado.

Lo único que siempre había deseado era ser feliz y eso lo obtendría a través de un hogar. Pero no sabía con exactitud lo que era.

Me enfoqué en las misiones que se me asignaban. No disfrutaba de las cosas pequeñas. Los fragmentos de mi pasado se desmoronaban uno a uno.

Michael murió. Arnie también tiempo después debido a cáncer óseo. Peggy les siguió. ¿Qué me quedaba? Incluso Bucky que le había creído muerto volvió para desaparecer una vez más.

No tenía nada.

Los integrantes de mi equipo poseían a alguien esperándole o una meta que alcanzar.

Completé misión tras misión. Ni siquiera entrenar a nuevos reclutas me satisfacía. No sabía qué estaba haciendo con mi vida, aún cuando la respuesta estaba frente a mí.

Es extraño cómo es que la persona indicada llega. A veces sólo está ahí y no te das cuenta. Además de que soy terrible para ver lo obvio.

En el vacío de mi existencia, en ese punto, después de haberlo arruinado innumerables veces, fue claro.

Lo entendí finalmente. Nuestro pasado fue turbio, fingiendo quienes no éramos. Teníamos un carácter similar. Discutíamos a pesar de tener los mismos objetivos. Sabíamos lo que era tocar fondo, así que me pregunté ¿por qué no?

No había nada qué perder. Como sabía que no daría el primer paso, lo haría yo.

Y puedo asegurar que encontré finalmente un hogar con la persona menos esperada, con alguien que sin importar los altibajos estaría siempre a mi lado. Así como Arnie halló su lugar junto a Michael, Peggy con Sousa y Bucky con Nat... yo lo hice con Tony.


End file.
